Demon or Ghost, a Raven Oneshot
by MetroXLR99
Summary: AU Raven muses on the events that led to Trigon removing her Demon Half, thus corrupting Beast Boy's soul by fusing it to him...AND, her choice to sacrifice a Normal, Human life by becoming Half Ghost. BBxRae


Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Demon or Ghost, a Raven Oneshot<p>

* * *

><p>My name...is Rachel Roth (also called "Raven")<br>and, I am a..."complicated" person.

my mother was a Human from Earth named Angela ("Arella" for short)  
>but, my father was a Demon Warlord from a Hellish Dimension.<p>

Scath was his name (though, he also called himself "Trigon")  
>I was born to be his Portal into the Mortal World, to help him conquer humanity.<p>

and, on my Sixteenth Birthday...he DID invade earth.  
>but, I managed to defeat him with the help of my friends: the Teen Titans.<p>

though, the hold my father had on me has been lifted...his Curse WASN'T.  
>because of being Half Demon, my powers were "unpredictable"<p>

triggered my my emotions, I caused things to explode for being Too Happy...or, Enraged.  
>i once turned the tower I lived in into a "Haunted House" for being scared.<p>

my powers were "difficult" to control...I was even afraid to love.

then...HE changed everything: Garfield Logan (also called "Beast Boy")  
>he actually loved me, despite what I was...and, he Wanted to be with me.<p>

I still can't believe what he did...what he did for ME.  
>was he blinded by his love for me?, or was he just really that stupid.<p>

I may never know what was going on in his head...when he made that deal.

my father returned to Jump City one day (how he survived our last encounter, I may NEVER know.)  
>but, he appeared to us not as an Enemy wishing to destroy us...but, as a "friend" wishing to help.<p>

he proposed "fixing" me...by removing my demon half.  
>but, he'd only do it if Beast Boy gave Trigon his soul.<p>

I BEGGED and PLEADED him not to...but, Beast Boy made up his mind.  
>i watched as the boy that I now find that I love signed his name in on that Unholy Contract,<p>

signed with Blood...HIS Blood.

before I knew what was happening, my Father grabbed me.  
>he then jammed his fist into my chest, mystically phasing his arm into my body.<p>

I felt like I was being TORN APART!

he then pulled something out and dropped me.  
>I looked up...and, saw him holding MYSELF!<p>

but, it wasn't really "me"  
>the red Skin, white hair, four yellow eyes and horns on the head was all I needed to see that it was my demon half, the part of me that I Hated and Feared.<p>

I immediatly felt that my powers were GONE.  
>and, my skin...once Grey, was now a normal Cacausian color.<p>

I had became...HUMAN.  
>One-Hundred Percent, Pure, Full Blooded Human.<p>

then, my former father did something horrible.  
>something that shall burn FOREVER in my mind.<p>

he grabbed Beast Boy...and, fused my Demon Half into him.  
>MY Demonic Half, MY EVIL!...was now merged with him, corrupting his Soul.<p>

I watched as Beast Boy screamed out in pain as he "changed" right before my eyes.

his green skin took on a darker shade his spikey hair errupted into unnatural flames his teeth became sharper, his pointed ears LONGER...almost like horns.

and, an extra pair of eyes formed on his head.  
>all four of his eyes...now blood red, and cold as ice.<p>

and, then that laugh...that horrible, Horrible Laugh.  
>Beast Boy laughed with such Evil and Malice...it scared me to death.<p>

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I finally screamed

Trigon mearly laughed cruely, explaining his True Intentions..

he wanted an Apprentice, a Demonic Heir to his Hellish Legacy.  
>and, since I rejected him as my father...he seeked out a New Heir.<p>

he chose Beast Boy, used his feelings for me manipulated him...and, took away my powers so I couldn't fight back.

the next several weeks was true HELL.

because I had no more powers, I wa sno longer a Teen Titan (though, I still lived in the Tower)  
>i watched as my friends tried in vain to Stop the now Demonic Beast Boy.<p>

and, cringed at seeing and hearing of the things he had been doing...  
>the cities he demolished, the people he killed, all the Chaos he created.<p>

but, I never blamed him...i blamed Trigon.  
>he corrupted the man I loved, turned him into a monster.<p>

I had to save him...  
>he did all this for ME, I had to do SOMETHING!<p>

and, "something" is exactly what i did.

when I learned of an Experimental Dimensional Gateway Device at S.T.A.R. Labs I broke in (Robin had a Hissy Fit at that) and decided to do something Crazy and Stupid.

I decided to forsake my chance at a Normal, Human Life...and, become a Half Blood again.

I programed the gateway to open up a portal to a "Ghost Dimension" that I sensed once.  
>by that time, Robin and the others discovered what I was doing...so, I locked them out.<p>

I heard their cries and protests, but I ignored it.  
>this was something I HAD to do...I had no choice.<p>

with Beast Boy fresh in my mind, I activate dthe portal...while I was still inside it.

I screamed in agony as my frail, human body was bombarded by Unnatural energy.

I could feel the Dimension's Energy SURGE through my body, pulsing the ECtoplasm...the "Ghost Blood", fusing itself with my Human DNA.

finally, I couldn't take it anymore...I collasped and passed out.  
>by then, I suppose my friend broke in and dragged me out of the portal.<p>

when I awoke...I saw the stunned and shocked looks on their faces.

"what?" I asked

then, I gasped in shock: my voice has an "Echo" to it.  
>I quickly got up and looked at a nearby mirror.<p>

I was stunned to see that I was wearing my old Leotard and Hooded Cape, again.

but, I was "different" now...  
>though my leotard was still Black, my cloak was White.<p>

even MORE shocking...my skin has turned Blue my hair was Snow White and my eyes green (which flashed a glow for a moment)

I was also floating, and my body had a faint aura to it.  
>Starfire tried to grab my arm...but, my arm phased right thru her!<p>

then, all of a sudden...a hoola Hoop ring of light appeared at my waist.  
>they split into two rings that traveled up and down my body...then, disappeared.<p>

and, looked at the mirror, and saw that I was Human Again.

"what have you done?" said Robin

I knew EXACTLY what I did: I made myself HALF GHOST.

I knew that only a Ghost could fight a Demon.  
>these new powers were similair to my old ones...but, EASIER to control.<p>

I had to fight Trigon, free Beast Boy of my old curse (maybe Detsroy my old Demon Half, too)  
>then, I would tell him that I love him...and, live the rest of my life with him.<p>

but, first and for most: my "Father"...would PAY.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I was inspired by DeviantArt(ist) "707Cloud" to make a story where Beast Boy makes a deal with Trigon<br>to remove Raven's powers so she could be free to have feelings without her powers getting out-of-control.

although, in MY VERSION...Trigon double-crossed Beast Boy by turning him Evil (like Dark Danny from "The Ultimate Enemy"),  
>forcing Raven to become a Half Ghost, instead of a Half Demon to save Beast Boy.<p>

this POV Oneshot is meant to be a preview of said proposed Fanfiction (which I shall simply entitle "Raven Phantom")

love it or hate it, it's a good idea.  
>and, I think Raven DESERVES a Paranormal Half in her DNA that isn't so "unpredictable"<p> 


End file.
